


Делай со мной то, что я хочу с тобой сделать

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: а потом они упали и...
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 20





	Делай со мной то, что я хочу с тобой сделать

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу предупредить дорогих читателей, что несмотря на количество слов, это драббл по своей сути, нет начала и конца, по типу пропущенной сцены, просто чистое PWP; захотелось парней свести в последний момент.

В конце мая Оливер понимает: дальше тянуть некуда. Вообще-то он понимает это с самого начала, с осени, когда они с Марком наконец-то разбираются друг с другом раз и навсегда. Друг с другом, с собой и со всеми своими чувствами шестилетней выдержки — кстати, ненависти там в результате вообще не оказывается. Оливер просто поражается, до чего тупыми можно быть, чтобы так бездарно просрать целую кучу лет и только в последний год вдруг спохватиться и наконец хоть что-то понять. Марк говорит, что Оливер просто тормоз, а он-то ещё на пятом курсе всё осознал.

Оливер не согласен. То есть, он верит, что Марк на пятом курсе что-то там осознал — о таком тот не стал бы врать, да и зачем ему, но вот что Оливер — тормоз...

Хотя, если задуматься, сейчас они снова тормозят. Смешно сказать, они встречаются с октября, а секса у них так и не было. Вернее, настоящего секса. Они без конца целуются как сумасшедшие, тискаются по всем углам, но перейти черту никак не решаются. Потому что опыта нет ни у того, ни у другого. Два девственника в постели — жалкое зрелище.

Но сегодня Оливер осознаёт, что больше так не может. Он просыпается за ночь раз пять, потный и задыхающийся, сердце бьётся часто, член стоит. А перед глазами очередные размытые картинки уходящего сна — или чёткие образы, или просто воспоминания — и везде там Марк. Голый. Да, разумеется, Оливер видел его голым не раз, трогал, гладил и целовал, и вот теперь до него окончательно доходит: этого мало.

Пришедшая в голову мысль столь важна, что Оливер не в силах дождаться утра, он подрывается с кровати прямо сейчас, хватает чернильницу и пергамент и начинает быстро строчить, не обращая внимания на кляксы и корявый почерк. Ему не до каллиграфии. Он назначает время и место — как удачно, что завтра воскресенье, можно смыться из Хогвартса в деревню. И сделать уже то, чего так отчаянно хочется и от чего всё замирает внутри от волнения, страха и возбуждения. Но он готов.

Марк на встречу приходит вовремя. Ничего странного — на поверку, он вообще оказывается довольно пунктуальным. Оливер считает, что на него влияют бессменное капитанство в слизеринской сборной и регулярные тренировки. Если капитан несобранный раздолбай — победы команде не видать, поэтому Марк хоть и тупица в учёбе, но что касается характера и твёрдой воли — они у него есть. Он вламывается в комнатку на втором этаже кафе мадам Паддифут нетипично растрёпанный и таращит с порога глаза на сидящего напротив двери на стуле полуголого Оливера.

— Вуди! — Марк взмахивает мятым пергаментом — тем самым ночным посланием. — Ты серьёзно? Ты хочешь?..

— Закрой дверь, дубина, — отвечает тот, облизывает резко пересохшие губы и улыбается. Он не понимает, почему на него напал такой ступор, но это даже к лучшему. Страшно немного, но сколько можно мяться. В конце концов, ему предстоит не Турнир Трёх Волшебников, даже не квиддичный чемпионат за кубок. Просто секс. Первый в жизни. Это тоже важно, да?

* * *

Когда Марк рано утром получает от Оливера записку, то спросонья долго ничего не может понять, вчитывается в кривые строчки снова и снова, трёт глаза. Потом до него доходит, и глаза распахиваются сами собой, пульс резко учащается. Не сказать что его не устраивают те отношения, которые у них есть сейчас, не обязательно же лезть друг другу в задницу, некоторые без этого всю жизнь как-то обходятся — и ничего.

Но это не значит, что Марку не хочется. Правда, заикнуться об этом он ни разу не решается: Олли тем ещё психом бывает, никогда не известно, как он отреагирует на что-то. Но хочется, всегда очень хочется. А тут тот сам пишет... да ещё как — краснеть впору, но Марк, конечно, не краснеет. Пошлые разговорчики им с Олли не впервой. Слегка успокоившись, он поднимается с кровати, принимает душ, неторопливо завтракает. И каждые полчаса колдует Темпус, не зная, то ли торопит время, то ли наоборот.

Наконец «час икс» настаёт. Марк выходит на улицу с невозмутимым лицом, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло, куда и зачем он направляется. Шила в мешке не утаишь, многие в Хогвартсе давно догадываются, что между капитанами двух враждующих квиддичных команд далеко не такие враждебные отношения, какие они изображают, но открыто они об этом не объявляют, так и шифруются не первый месяц. Потому что не идиоты же они, ну в самом деле!

В комнате всё напускное спокойствие с Марка слетает в один миг. Он смотрит на Оливера и смотрит, и никак не может шагнуть дальше порога или сказать хоть что-то.

— Марк, ты онемел? — наконец разбивает паузу Оливер. — Проходи, чего застыл, — он провокационно улыбается и вдруг облизывает губы.

У Марка тотчас отказывают тормоза: он торопливо подаётся вперёд, хватает Оливера за затылок и впивается в болтливый рот поцелуем. Оливер отвечает, будто того и ждал, и становится так горячо, что скоро они оба валятся на кровать, сдирают одежду, стонут, гладят друг друга и снова целуются. Пока это не выбивается за рамки необычного, они сто раз это делали.

Оливер стаскивает с себя трусы, разводит колени в стороны — чуть-чуть, едва уловимо, это даже ещё не приглашение, а намёк на него, но Марка кидает в пот. Он отстраняется, нависая сверху, смотрит изучающе, как будто в первый раз видит.

— Ты точно хочешь?

— Хочу, — Оливер облизывает губы, сам того не замечая. Марка даже в жар кидает от спокойной уверенности на его лице — тот всё для себя уже решил, это ясно читается в горящих глазах.

— Как ты хочешь? — Марк запинается, прочищает горло. — В смысле...

— А по-разному, — тот улыбается. — Я пока ни так, ни так не пробовал. А ты?

— Я... — Марк мнётся, краснеет вдруг, — не...

— Ладно, леди, не тряситесь, — Оливер заводит глаза и смотрит с насмешкой. — Раз ты так боишься за свою задницу, я буду первым. Я так и хотел, в общем-то...

— Охуел? — возмущается Марк, но уши у него вспыхивают. — Какая ещё леди? И я не трясусь за задницу.

— Ага, — скептично соглашается тот. — Оно и видно. Вон, булки поджал, аж штаны защемило.

— Вуд! — рявкает взбешённый Марк, полыхая щеками в полную мощь. Дошёл до кондиции. — Захлопнись!

Оливер похабно раскидывает ноги, ехидно улыбается.

— Если я захлопнусь, как ты будешь меня ебать? — и намекающе ведёт бровью.

Марк утихает так же быстро, как заводится. Коротко усмехается, мотает головой: смелый гриффер Вуди, вот он всегда такой. Это именно то, что Марк в нём больше всего любит. Сказать не может, но всякий раз чувствует, как лицо расплывается помимо воли, а в груди становится тепло.

— Я давно готов, — возражает он, осторожно ведя пальцем по его подбородку, очерчивает губы. Оливер внезапно открывает рот и втягивает палец внутрь, облизывая и бессмысленно глядя. Чуть прикусывает, улыбается странно, глаза темнеют.

— Понял, — произносит наконец. — Значит, в следующий раз я выебу тебя. А сейчас — ты меня.

Он так это говорит, что Марк чуть не давится дыханием, сглатывает через силу. Слова, произнесённые охрипшим низким голосом, звучат пошло и развратно, и сам Оливер выглядит пошло и развратно. Ни капли смущения. Где только научился такому? Даже не скажешь, что девственник.

Тот словно мысли его угадывает.

— Что мне — стесняться тебя? — он разводит руки в стороны, словно извиняясь, хотя и не за что. — Это же ты.

Марк всё же не выдерживает.

— Ведёшь себя по-блядски, что, правда опыта нету? — уточняет с сомнением. — Совсем не волнуешься?

Оливер тихо смеётся, и это странным образом разряжает атмосферу.

— Нету, — заверяет он и растягивает губы в кривой улыбке, фокусирует отрешённый взгляд. — Но там, кажется, всё просто. Ты суёшь — я принимаю. Это секс, а не финалка по квиддичу.

Марк хмыкает, наклоняется ниже, проводит невесомо носом по его скуле, вдыхает запах — дико возбуждающий, глаза закатываются, Вуд, по ходу, из одних феромонов состоит — и спускается губами ниже.

— Врёшь, Олли, — бормочет в покорно подставленную шею и слегка прикусывает горячую кожу. — По глазам вижу, пиздишь, не спорь даже. И, знаешь... — он отстраняется, ловит на себе внимательный взгляд, качает головой, — это ни хуя не стыдно. Ну, тормозить, нервничать или... — он сбивается, чувствуя, как в горле першит, кашляет, чтобы немного увлажнить образовавшуюся там пустыню.

Оливер выразительно выгибает бровь.

— Это ты так намекаешь, что планируешь всё-таки соскочить?

— Не-а. Но я ж не ты, у меня похуизма не хватит молча ноги раздвинуть. Поэтому заранее готовь успокоительное зелье: я свою жопу так просто на еблю не отдам, буду ныть, ломаться и пороть херню про то, что я, блядь, не такой.

Он замолкает на секунду, нарочито громко вздыхает.

— А потом всё равно дам, хули, — подводит итог. Весь этот бред он говорит с абсолютно серьёзным лицом, заразившись, видимо, от Оливера его несокрушимым бесстыдством и скрытым весельем, которое буквально каждой клеткой кожи чувствуется.

Подавившись воздухом, Оливер всё-таки хохочет, громко и от души. Смаргивает слёзы, смотрит благодарным взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Потом ворчливо интересуется:

— Мы будем говорить или трахаться?

И Марк наконец расслабляется. Теперь всё как надо.

— Трахаться, — отвечает на вопрос. Это похоже на какую-то игру, и она доставляет немалое удовольствие, это намного острее любых прелюдий и заводит сильнее. Ведь казалось бы — они ещё ничего не сделали, пара поцелуев не в счёт, а оба уже взмокшие, тяжело дышащие и готовые спустить только от взглядов и дурацких шуток на грани фола. Марк с удивлением осознаёт, что вся нервозность и неловкость действительно уходит, испаряется, и теперь всё, чего хочется — просто заняться любовью.

— Блядь, хочу тебя, — стонет он и набрасывается с настоящими поцелуями — мокрыми и глубокими, так, как жаждет распалённое тело. Оливер мычит что-то в губы, суёт в рот язык, вылизывая чуть ли не до гланд, откровенно вскидывает бёдра, вжимаясь пахом. Отстраняется, смотря исподлобья.

— Пальцы в меня сейчас будешь пихать?

— Буду, — Марк невольно ухмыляется. — Если не хочешь потом неделю пешком ходить, на метлу не садиться. Ты же не хочешь?

Оливер в ответ закатывает глаза и, не отрывая пристального взгляда от его лица, демонстративно укладывается поудобнее, снова разводит ноги в стороны.

— Приступай, — выдаёт негромко, и Марк не может даже уловить нотки фальши. Ему хочется присвистнуть восхищённо или хоть с удивлением — шутки шутками, но сам он точно знает, что будет ещё как дёргаться и напрягаться, ожидая, когда его девственности начнут лишать. А этому хоть бы хны — лежит себе, лыбится. Охереть.

Тот как-то улавливает его настроение, приподнимает голову, обезоруживающе улыбается.

— Не тормози, — выдаёт ободряюще, и добавляет, вгоняя в очередной ступор: — Там не так уж и больно, я проверял.

Марк замирает, по-дурацки хлопая глазами, чем, по ходу, очень веселит Оливера — по крайней мере, тот опять трясётся от смеха, уткнувшись носом себе в плечо.

— Пальцами, — уточняет запоздало, — сам себя.

Марк только головой качает.

— Вот ты шлюшка, — констатирует со вздохом. — Бесстыжий, аж пиздец.

— Должен же я был узнать, что меня ждёт, хоть примерно, — тот жмёт плечами, однако щёки предательски розовеют. — Пусть я шлюшка и бесстыжий, да только с тобой. Ты у нас зато за двоих тупишь, мнёшься, как девственник последний. Не хрустальный я, не рассыплюсь.

Марк вскидывается было, но только машет рукой: возбуждение такое, что ему уже не до всякой херни.

— Поганец, — ворчит он, облизывает пальцы и в отместку осторожно вводит сразу два. У Оливера всё веселье слетает с лица: расширив глаза, он хрипит что-то невнятное.

— Смажь нормально, тормоз... — различает Марк. — Там... в кармане мантии возьми...

Марк спохватывается, тянется рукой, достаёт маленький тюбик.

— Олли, — зовёт, наклоняясь вниз, — ты же пробовал?

— Ну, у меня-то нормальные пальцы, а у тебя тролльи лапы, — жмурясь, разъясняет тот. — И заткнись.

Марк великодушно замолкает, выдавливает на пальцы густую белую субстанцию. Готовить Оливера оказывается особым сортом удовольствия. Пальцы скользят внутри, Оливер стонет, он красный и растрёпанный, мокрая чёлка сбивается в короткие сосульки, липнет ко лбу. Красиво. Заводит.

— Олли, — тихо зовёт Марк, когда тот особенно сильно дёргается и кривит губы. — На меня посмотри. Ты как?

— Иди на хрен, — всхлипнув, тот переворачивается на живот, выставляет задницу. — В смысле... давай свой хрен...

Особого приглашения Марку больше не надо: он сам на грани, ему душно, он вообще не понимает, как ещё не спустил, трахая Оливера пальцами и слушая низкие стоны. Смазав себя, он нависает над ним, медлит секунду, разглядывая тёмный затылок. Вообще он хочет смотреть в лицо, но если Оливеру легче вот так, то не проблема. Какая разница.

Тот снова вздрагивает:

— Ты... — но Марк не даёт продолжить: направляет член рукой и входит. Оливер затыкается, со свистом втягивает воздух, пряча лицо в подушку. Марк замирает, изо всех сил жмуря глаза и пытаясь мысленно сосчитать хотя бы до десяти.

— Очень больно? — ляпает он, хотя когда-то поклялся себе никогда не говорить тупых фраз в сексе. Это решение назрело постепенно, после многих и многих откровенных разговоров с парнями в спальне старшекурсников.

Оливер предсказуемо не отвечает, только вжимается в кровать сильнее, дышит неровно, мнёт пальцами покрывало. Марк гладит его по напряжённым плечам, потом берёт за бёдра — и резко натягивает на себя.

— Блядь! — Оливер шипит сквозь зубы, кидает из-за плеча откровенно злой взгляд. — Козлина! Ты охренел, что ли?

— Терпи, сейчас полегчает, — обещает Марк, не обращая внимания на ругань. Он новичок, но точно знает, что агонию лучше не затягивать. И много раз слышал до этого (и даже читал в одном специфическом журнале тайком), что боль обычно быстро отступает. Там, правда, про секс с девушками говорилось, но не суть.

Внутри всё скручивает от удовольствия, рот невольно приоткрывается то ли в крике, то ли в каком-то низком хриплом рыке. Марк двигается, пока осторожно, но он не знает, насколько его хватит. Оливер вдруг вырывается. Подтягивает ноги, встаёт на колени и локти, судорожно вздрагивает и на очередном толчке выдыхает протяжный стон. Тянется рукой к своему паху, начиная ритмично водить кулаком по члену, бормочет что-то под нос и дышит всё громче и чаще, почти захлёбываясь воздухом. Внутри него всё сжимается, он выгибает спину, вскидывает голову назад, и Марка выносит за край. Он входит до упора, вбивается, крепко вжимаясь пальцами Оливеру в бока, застывает — и кончает, с криком, стоном, под плотно сомкнутыми веками вспыхивают цветные пятна.

Когда Марк приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что сидит на кровати, а перед ним Оливер. Всклокоченный и откровенно затраханный, лицо красное и усталое, но глаза блестят как надо. Тот смотрит какое-то время на него.

— Если бы я знал, что ты будешь так орать, сделал бы тебе кляп.

— Я?! — изумляется Марк. — Да это же ты... — но Оливер качает головой, не дав договорить. Задумчиво молчит какое-то время, почёсывая подбородок, потом поворачивает лицо. В глазах отражается бездна недоумения.

— Я одного не пойму, — делится он таким доверительным тоном, что Марк сразу чует подвох, — почему мы не занимались этим раньше? Зачем тянули, как две девственницы до свадьбы?

Марк невольно ржёт, его отпускает напряжение и накрывает ещё одной волной удовольствия, теперь чисто морального.

— Так... тебе понравилось?

— Всё, кроме одного, — подтверждает тот. — Что сейчас май и до выпускного считанные дни. Мы идиоты, Марк.

— На хрена тебе выпускной, Вуди? — не понимает тот. — Это какой-то особый ритуал?

— Нет, но... — тот замолкает, но делает это так красноречиво, что Марку сразу понятно, что тот пытается сказать. Усмехается: может, в сексе и в других вещах Олли не трус, но что касается отношений и бытовых вопросов — то ещё ссыкло. И откуда только у такого красавчика комплексы? По идее, это же Марк у них считается страшилой, ему надо переживать, но его обычно не парит.

— Что нам мешает трахаться после окончания школы? — спрашивает он в воздух. — Хоть каждую ночь, а можно ещё и днём — в свободное от тренировок время, ты же в «Паддлмир» собираешься?

Оливер смотрит тёмными блестящими глазами, чуть улыбаясь. На лице удивление, шок, благодарность, понимание и чуть лукавая усмешка. Короче, обычный Вуди, такой, каким Марк привык всегда его видеть.

— Ты уже всё решил? — спрашивает тот наконец.

Марк щурится хитро.

— А ты против? Или думал свалить от меня и встречаться по выходным? Хрен.

— Хрен, — соглашается Оливер, кивает сам себе и, чуть поморщившись, встаёт, начинает подбирать с пола разбросанную одежду.

Последний курс, конец мая, да, ну и что? Марк понимает, что готов тянуть это всю свою жизнь.


End file.
